The Return
by peaceful village
Summary: Roslin Frey has lived at Riverrun for the last 5 years raising her son alone. She had married Robb Stark even though she knew he was in love with someone else. They wed, they bed, and then he was gone. Roslin had not seen him since. Now 5 years later after the war is over, and the rightful rulers are on the Iron Throne, Robb is coming home. Can they move past their horrible wedding
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing…**

 **I'll keep this short. This is a crack fic. Completely. My need for a happy ending. I liked this story and thought I would share it. I have watched the show and watched numerous videos about the series and fact checked using A Song of Ice and Fire wiki. The show thread doesn't have Roslin Frey as an option for characters. I also wrote this before certain episodes aired. Please don't be mean. If you don't like it, fine, but if you do leave a little note.**

Truthfully sometimes Roslin forgot she was married. She had only seen her husband one time nearly five years ago. Once they had wedded and bedded he left the next day. He wrote every once in a while at first, but those stopped after three years or so. He knew about Robbie. That had been the only time his letter seemed happy, still he did not come to see him. Roslin knew he hated that he was married to her, but she hated him a little bit for neglecting their son.

He was a king, or _was_ a king. Now he served a king, his brother. Robb had been fighting to make the north free but once the truth of his brother's Jon Snow's birth came to light he fought to put Jon on the throne. Now his brother, or cousin, ruled alongside Jon's aunt Daenerys. Instead of being King in the North, Robb went back to being Lord Stark, Warden of the North. But he was serving a king he loved and trusted.

And he was coming here.

Roslin had been living at Riverrun for the last five years. It wasn't too bad. Edmure was a fine host and it was a safe and stable place for Robbie to grow up. Life had been good here. Roslin didn't have to face the truth. Everyone knew that Robb hadn't wanted to marry her. Only duty had forced him to do it. Well, that and fear that Roslin's father would betray him if he didn't marry her. Walder Frey might be a sad excuse for a man, but he was a dangerous one. The blank look on Robb's face as he said his vows was burned into Roslin's brain. The same face he had when he bedded her and left right after.

Then she had Robbie and suddenly Roslin had something to live for. She forgot the look of dread her husband had on her wedding day. She forgot the fact that her husband loved another. She forgot that he left her without a care. All she focused on was the gift her husband had given to her.

Roslin was running after Robbie through the grounds of Riverrun. He giggled as he ran, the most beautiful sound. She finally caught him and picked him up around the waist and spun him around. They both fell to the ground. They were both covered in mud. It wasn't the first dress Roslin had ruined. Robbie was a very active boy. Running and playing. Roslin was not going to lose out on time with him because of a few dresses. They were laying on the ground looking at the sky when she heard someone say her name. Roslin sat up and to her utter shock she saw her husband standing a few feet away.

"My lord," Roslin said and quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Roslin," Robb said and then Robbie popped up too.

"Who are you?" Robbie demanded with a frown, positioning himself in front of Roslin. Already trying to protect her at four. Roslin couldn't help but smile. It fell when she looked back at Robb.

"What are you doing here?" Roslin asked.

"To see you, both of you," Robb replied.

"Why?" Roslin said still very confused.

"Because you are my wife," Robb said as if it was that simple.

"Perhaps in name, but that is all," Roslin said and picked Robbie up and walked past him. They weren't going to do this in front of Robbie.

"Mama?" Robbie said not knowing what was going on.

"Hush now," Roslin said kissing his dark auburn curls. So much like his father.

Roslin gave Robbie to his septa before going back to see her husband. A part of her wanted to claim some sort of sudden illness. Robb didn't know her. Perhaps she got sick a lot. No. No. She was not going to be a coward. Roslin looked down at herself. Her dress was covered in mud. But she didn't want to change. She didn't want to him to think she wanted to look nice for him. Roslin didn't owe him anything. So squaring her shoulders, in her dirty dress, Roslin went to face her husband.

He was talking to Edmure when she found him. She put one ankle behind the other and bowed slightly.

"Another dress? Roslin…" Edmure said and Roslin smiled.

"I have others," Roslin said.

"Do you ruin your dresses often?" Robb said addressing her.

"I do, my lord, my son likes to play and I am not going to just sit and watch him," Roslin said her tone going from friendly to formal. "Edmure, would you give us a moment?"

"Are you sure?" Edmure asked.

"Yes, if Robbie wakes up tell him I will be with him as soon as I can," Roslin said and like that she was alone with her husband for the first time in five years.

"I don't…" Robb started to say.

"You can't take him." Roslin interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Robb said.

"You can't take him." Roslin repeated, "Robbie is your heir, but you cannot take him from me."

"I wasn't going to," Robb said.

"Then why are you here if not to take Robbie?" Roslin said confused. He didn't want her. She knew that already. He had to be here for only Robbie.

"I am here because you are my wife," Robb said, "The war is over. I am going to take you both back to Winterfell."

"But you hate me," Roslin said, "I remember. Y…you loathed me. I don't want to be around someone who desists the very sight of me. I had that enough at my father's house. You should go. Your brother is king now. Have him order our married invalid and marry who you want. And I think it best Robbie not know you either. A clean break. I am sure Edmure will still foster us here. If not we can make our own way. Goodbye." Roslin started to walk away in awe that she was able to keep a level head.

"Roslin wait!" Robb called after her. Roslin was so confused.

"What?" Roslin said frustrated. "Why are you still here? Leave. Marry the girl you wanted. Have sons with her. Leave me be!" Roslin gasped. She had never shouted at anyone. Not even Robbie when he was misbehaving.

"You knew about her?" Robb asked.

"I might be naive, but I am not a fool," Roslin replied, "If you are afraid of crossing my father, don't be. Have your brother's dragon burn the Twins to the ground for all I care, just don't hurt my brothers and sisters. Marry who you love. You deserve that much." She didn't mean him any ill will, truly. Robb had given her Robbie. She didn't need anything else from him.

"I've made a mess of things," Robb said, "Walk with me? If you want to yell at me again if we are outside your voice won't carry. That way we won't be overhead." Roslin blushed.

"I suppose," Roslin said.

The walked in silence for a long time. It was a beautiful day. There was a warm wind coming from the south. Roslin closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind blowing through her long hair.

"Your hair, it glitters," Robb said breaking the silence.

"What?" Roslin said and Robb looked embarrassed.

"Nothing, just your hair glitters like gold in the sun," Robb said.

"Oh, thank you," Roslin said not knowing what else to say.

"I have wronged you greatly," Robb said, "You were not the only one who is naïve. I was supposed to be a king fulfilling an oath, and instead I pouted like a child at our wedding. I am very ashamed at how I behaved. I was still a boy in many ways. Angry when I did not get my way. I didn't think about you and how you would feel. I was not being the man my father raised me to be. I am the one that deserves loathing and hatred. Never you."

"I bare you no ill will, truly," Roslin said, "You gave me Robbie. My love for him outweighs all things."

"He looks like me." Robb mused.

"Very much," Roslin said.

"He's beautiful," Robb said and his voice cracked. "If my father would to see how I behaved to you…to my _son_ …"

"You were 18, fighting a war you weren't prepared for," Roslin said taking pity on him. He had been through a lot in his short life, "And you were in love with someone else. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I was a boy moping over someone I couldn't have," Robb said, "I never heard from Jayne again after I married you. I tried to contact her, but my letters came back unanswered. She married someone else. Has a daughter. Happy."

"So now that you can't have her you come back to me," Roslin said hating him a little bit now. Robb looked frustrated. Good. Let him squirm.

"No, I came back because you are my wife. Robbie is my son. And I need to grow up. Finally," Robb said. "I need to go to King's Landing for my brother's coronation. I would like you both to come with me."

"To King's Landing?" Roslin said.

"Yes," Robb said, "Please come."

"You truly want this? To be my husband? To be Robbie's father?" Roslin said, "And don't do it because you feel obligated or that you have nothing else. Don't do it unless you want it. I will not let you break his heart."

"I won't break his heart. I swear to the old gods and the new, I won't," Robb vowed.

"Good," Roslin accepted.

"And what of your heart?" Robb asked, "Did I break it?"

"No, I never gave you my heart, my lord, you can't break what you never had," Roslin said looking him dead in the eye, "You were not the only one who was being forced to wed that day."

Roslin walked away with a smile on her face.

 **Please again, no flames. This series is so heartbreaking and I wanted a happy ending. Totally out there I know. Not going to happen. Our hearts are going to break many more times I bet. Most of the characters are dead and ages might be off. Again, crack fic, I know this is all wrong.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hoped some of you liked it and if you do please leave a review. They make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing…**

 **Obviously I wrote some of this before new episodes aired and am taking and adding some things so not only is this completely off the rocker happy ending crack fic, but it doesn't follow the show perfectly. Again, something I just felt like writing due to my being a fan of Alexandra Dowling, and the GOT cast of course.**

"What if he doesn't like me?" Robb asked biting his nail. Roslin had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He didn't find this at all amusing. Robb was about to meet the son he had neglected for 4 years. Yes he had been fighting a war, but Robb could have made time to come see his son.

"He had no reason to hate you," Roslin said, "I told him you were off at war trying to make sure we were safe. He wanted to go join you." Robb stared at her. After all he had done how could she be so kind? "Don't look at me like that. It was war. I didn't know if you were going to live. I would rather you be the hero in stories rather than the villain."

"Thank you," Robb said.

"You're welcome," Roslin said and smiled at him. Two dimples appeared on her cheeks. She had quite a nice smile.

"Mama!" Robb cried out making his parents look in his direction. He ran from his septa and into Roslin's outstretched arms. Roslin picked him up and kissed his face all over.

"I have someone I want you to meet," Roslin said facing Robb, "You know how your father was off being brave and protecting us?" Robbie nodded. "Well he is home safe now." Robbie looked at Robb.

"He's my papa?" Robb asked.

"Yes, I am," Robb said keeping his voice steady. He had been at war for five years, but had never been this frightened.

"Would you like to give him a hug?" Roslin whispered into Robbie's ear. Robbie shook his head and buried his face in Roslin's neck. "Oh, not the time to be shy, my love. Let's go play outside before supper. Your father can play with us."

"Okay," Robbie's muffled voice said. Roslin led them both outside. She put Robbie down and the boy automatically started running. Roslin started chasing him and Robb ran after both of them. They didn't say much. After running around until Roslin "caught" Robbie they went to the creek and tried to catch frogs. Roslin had removed her shoes and lifted her skirts up so she could wade in the water. Robb couldn't help but look at the smooth white skin of her ankles. He didn't even remember her body from that night. He had done his duty and left. Like a monster. He looked away. He had no right to look at her.

"Papa, there's one!" Robbie cried out pointing to a frog next to Robb. Robb was distracted by Robbie's use of the word "Papa" that he nearly fell over. Roslin laughed. She was quite beautiful. The past 5 years had been good to her.

"We better head inside, supper will be served soon and then it is off to bed for you my love," Roslin said. Dinner went fine. They made polite small talk. They spoke of the trip to King's Landing, Jon's coronation, and Winterfell's restoration. Robb didn't speak of the war and Roslin didn't ask. Finally Roslin picked up Robbie who had fallen asleep at the table and started to the boy's bedroom. She nodded for Robb to follow.

When she put Robbie into bed and starting to change him into his night clothes the boy stirred opening up his Tully blue eyes. He blinked and looked at Robb who stood awkwardly in front of the small bed.

"You're not gonna leave again, are you?" Robbie asked and yawned. "You still be here when I wake up?"

"I will," Robb promised. Robbie looked satisfied and fought to keep his eyes open.

"Sing, mama," Robbie said and Roslin tucked the blanket up to Robbie's chin. Then she started to sing. Her voice was unlike any minstrel at his father's castle. Or like any voice he had heard before. It was sweet, but strong, and very beautiful. She sang of home and of love.

"You have a beautiful voice," Robb said and Roslin blushed.

"Thank you, my lord," Roslin said, "I think I am going to retire now. Do you know where your room is?"

"Yes," Robb said, "And…call me Robb, please. I know I have been a horrible husband, but I hope we can start again." Roslin blinked at him. Much like Robbie had.

"I don't know what it is like to have a husband," Roslin said. "Goodnight, my lord."

Robb couldn't blame her for her indifference. He didn't blame her for her coldness. He deserved it. Robb didn't really know what to expect when he came here. Anger perhaps. He would prefer anger to her indifference. She had so many walls up Robb doubted he would find out who she truly was any time soon. Robbie had taken a liking to him at least. Roslin could have turned Robbie away from him. She should have probably. Instead Roslin made Robb into some kind of hero rather than the coward that he was. She was a kind woman as for the rest it would take time he supposed.

"Don't do this," Robb heard Roslin say. He was rounding the corner to his room when he heard voices. He hid from sight but could still hear.

"Roslin please…" It was Edmure.

"No, what happened was a mistake, a moment of weakness two years past," Roslin said and Robb stiffened. "I only thank the seven that I didn't get with child." She had been unfaithful? With his own uncle? Robb felt anger to them both, but had no right to. Hadn't he done the same?

"And now what? You are going to leave with him? After all he did to you?" Edmure asked. There was a moment of silence. "I love you, Roslin. Insist that King Jon grant your married invalid. Marry me. I love Robbie you know that. I will give him my name, treat him like my own. I already do." Robb tightened his fists. Robbie was _his_ son. Not Edmure's. His, and Edmure would not take the boy from him.

"I…I can't," Roslin said her voice shaking. "It's too late. Robbie knows and Robb promised he wouldn't leave Robbie."

"Yes, because my nephew has been so good at keeping his word," Edmure said sarcastically. "He has probably been breaking his vows to you over and over in the last 5 years." Robb heard the sound of a slap and he knew Roslin must have slapped Edmure.

"I don't love you and I don't love him," Roslin said her voice getting louder in a harsh tone Robb didn't know she possessed, "I love my son. And my son wants to know his father. I will do what I need to for him. Even if it means leaving with Lord Stark. Even if it means being miserable for the rest of my life. Robbie is what matters to me. The only thing that matters." Roslin stomped out of the room thankfully not coming Robb's direction.

Miserable?

Roslin thinks a life with him would make her miserable?

What had he done?

Somehow Robb managed to sleep that night, but it wasn't a good sleep. He wasn't used to a mattress. It felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. It was too soft after sleeping on the ground for the last 5 years. And his thoughts kept going back to Roslin. He really fucked up this time. Or fucked up again. He lost track of how many mistakes he had made for the last few years. How he trusted the wrong people, or acted like a boy trying too hard to be a man. Robb helped Jon get the crown. The kingdom was in good hands. Now all Robb wanted to do was go home. To what was left of it at least.

Robb awoke the next day by someone poking his chest. He opened his eyes and saw…himself smiling down at him. It took Robb a moment to remember that this was in fact Robbie. His son. He looked just like him, except for the dimples on both of the child's cheeks. He got those from Roslin. The sun was just appearing over the horizon. It was only dawn. Seems the boy liked to get up early. And Robbie was still in his sleeping clothes.

"Papa," Robbie said. "You stayed." Oh…so he had been checking in to make sure Robb was still here.

"Promised you I would, I am not going anywhere," Robb said and grabbed the boy by the waist and pulled him down next to him so he was lying beside him.

"Are we going to King's Landing?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, we are going to see your Uncle Jon. He is the king," Robb said and Robbie's eyes went wide.

"My uncle is the king?" Robbie said and Robb laughed.

"He is, and after that we are going home to Winterfell," Robb said running his finger's though Robbie's soft hair.

"Winterfell," Robbie repeated. "Is it nice there?"

"Not as nice at it used to be, but I am going to rebuild it to its former glory," Robb said. "It will be nice once again. I hope you like growing up there." Robbie nodded and soon his breaths evened out. He had fallen asleep again. Robb pulled the blanket over Robbie and he too fell back asleep.

They were both awoken by the sound of the door crashing open. A very disheveled Roslin appeared. She was wearing her nightclothes with a hastily thrown on dressing gown. Her long hair was braided to the side. She looked a fright, but somehow even more beautiful.

"Robbie!" Roslin said running over to the bed. "My love I couldn't find you."

"I wanted to see father," Robbie said who was still snuggled next to Robb.

"I'm sorry, I should have sent him back to his room, but we fell asleep," Robb said and Roslin glared at him.

"Don't run off like that again," Roslin scolded the small boy. Robb kept silent. He didn't want to anger Roslin more.

"Sorry, mama," Robbie said not looking at her.

"It's alright," Roslin said, "I know you want to spend time with your papa, but let me know next time. Now come, let's get dressed so we can break our fast." Robbie got up and Robb followed suit. Roslin blushed. He had forgotten he was only in his breeches. He blushed as well. Thankfully Robbie remained ignorant of his parent's embarrassment and took Roslin's hand. He waved before disappearing out the door with Roslin.

Edmure sought him out sometime later. Roslin was packing up her and Robbie's things. They needed to leave as soon as possible so they would not be late for Jon's coronation. Even though Jon joked that he would put the whole thing on hold to make sure everyone he loves was there. Robb had been waiting for Edmure to speak with him before they left.

"You can't do this to her, uproot her and Robbie's life like this," Edmure said harshly. "They were happy."

"I would be careful what you say, Uncle," Robb said in a calmer tone, "I know you fucked my wife and I know you are in love with her. I have made mistakes, a lot of them, but Roslin is my wife and Robbie is my son. And if you ever so much as look at my wife again I will break your nose." Robb walked away before he could say anything. Roslin was standing in front of the carriage with Robbie in her arms. He was getting big and Roslin's small frame probably wouldn't be able to hold him much longer.

"What kept you?" Roslin asked.

"Just had one more thing to take care of," Robb said hoping she didn't inquire more, "Do you have everything?"

"Yes," Roslin and looked back at Riverrun. The place she had been for five years. Still it wasn't home. The Twins wasn't home either. Maybe she never had a true home before. Hopefully she would finally find it now. Roslin got in the carriage and settled Robbie next to her and then they were off to King's Landing.

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, and just plain read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing…**

 **Thank you for the reviews and for reading. I did change some things around. My modern heart took over a little bit but I hope this explains it somewhat.**

Roslin didn't quite know how to act. Her husband was back after 5 years trying to weave his way into her and Robbie's life. Robbie already adored him. His war hero Papa was home. He was currently riding with Robb on a horse instead of in the carriage with her. Suddenly the carriage stopped.

"We are going to stop here, Lady Stark," One of Robb's men said appearing at the window. Roslin rolled her eyes. Lady Stark.

"Call me Roslin, please," Roslin insisted. The last thing she wanted to be called was Lady Stark. More proof that she was not her own person anymore, but was she ever really? Roslin got out of the carriage to see Robb throw Robbie in the air. He threw her son in the air. Robb easily caught him, and then settled him on his hip and kissed his head, but he still threw him in the air. Roslin stomped over to him.

"What are you doing!" Roslin exclaimed. Robb looked at her confused. Roslin was more than happy to clarify, "You can't throw a small child into the air. What if you dropped him?"

"I wasn't going to drop him," Robb said tightening his grip on Robbie. "We were just having some fun."

"Fun?" Roslin repeated, "Fun will get his skull cracked."

"I'm fine mama," Robbie said and Roslin softened when she looked at him. "Papa and I were just playing."

"Just be careful, okay?" Roslin said running a hand threw his curls. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Okay, mama," Robbie said and someone called for their attention before Roslin could reply. Roslin directed the men where to stable the horses at the inn they were staying at. Once she got everyone settled in their rooms she retired herself. Robbie requested he have his own cot to sleep in. He had been wanting to be treated like a big boy as of late. He would probably just end up curling in with her later though. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Roslin said. She had dressed for bed and was braiding her long hair. The door opened and Robb appeared. Roslin put a finger to her lips. Robbie had been so worn out from the journey and was sound asleep. Robb looked pretty worn out himself.

"We need to speak," Robb said instead of heading off to bed. He gestured to the adjoining sitting room.

"Alright," Roslin said and followed him. He closed the door leaving it open a crack.

"I heard you and Edmure," Robb said, "I know what happened." Roslin eyes widened and suddenly started hyperventilating. She put her hand to her throat and was shaking all over. Robb helped her to a couch and sat her down. He leaned her body forward to put her head between her knees. This was a side he had not seen yet. Roslin was usually so calm.

"I…" Roslin stammered.

"You did me a kindness," Robb said, "By not turning Robbie against me. I will do you a kindness back. You'll keep your head. I have had enough death."

"There was a battle close to Riverrun. They wanted to move us somewhere safe. The Twins," Roslin said and her eyes watered. "When they first put Robbie in my arms I vowed that I would protect and love him. And that he would **never** meet my father." Roslin was looking ahead rather than at Robb. "Now they wanted to send us to him. A horrible man and a horrible place. We all don't grow up like you did, Lord, with loving parents and loving siblings. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let Robbie see that was where I came from. Perhaps it did have some part to do with my pride." Roslin wiped her tears away. "I was a woman. I couldn't speak for myself and make choices. You weren't there to speak for me, but Edmure could." She didn't say more but she didn't have too.

"I understand," Robb said.

"You do?" Roslin said surprised.

"You did what you needed to do to survive. To keep Robbie safe. I can't truly blame you for that." Robb said and let out a sigh. "But never speak of this again. To anyone. As far as we are concerned it never happened. I will call Edmure a liar if he ever brings it up, and you will back me." Roslin nodded. "I have to see to some other matters. Good night."

Roslin could only nod again. Her heart was still beating wildly. She went back into the room and sat on the edge of Robbie's cot. She ran a finger down his cheek. All Roslin could hope was that Robb was a man of his word and would let her keep her head. It was sometime later when Robb came back in. He looked dead on his feet. Perhaps he was just too tired.

"I'm sorry, but there are not enough rooms, the innkeeper assumed…would you mind if I slept in here?" Robb asked and Roslin froze. "I can sleep on the floor, I have slept on worse, trust me."

"No, my lord, the bed is plenty big," Roslin said not wanting him to sleep on the cold ground. He did fight in a war for 5 years. No matter how he had treated her. Once they got into bed, her on one side, he on the other, Roslin blew out the candle and everything was dark.

When Roslin woke up she felt…warm. Very warm. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Her husband returning. The trip to King's Landing. Sharing a bed with Robb. It had felt like a dream, but the warm breath on her neck told her differently. His arm was draped around her waist holding her tightly to him. She knew she needed to move. This wasn't good. She needed to get away from him, but at the same time it felt so nice. Roslin just closed her eyes again and let herself enjoy the moment.

When she woke up again it was because someone was poking her. Roslin opened her eyes and saw that Robbie had climbed onto the bed and was sitting on her legs. Robb stirred as well. He realized he had been touching Roslin and backed up. The air was awkward. Husband and wife refused to look at one another. Thankfully Robbie was a nice buffer because Roslin got right to work helping him dress. Finally they made it outside to being their journey again.

"Do you want to ride, my lady?" One of Robb's men asked. Roslin blushed.

"I don't know how," Roslin said. She had never been taught. To her father the only purpose girls had was to marry men who would benefit him and make heirs. Why learn to ride a horse when you will only be needed for bedding and breeding? Roslin's brother had given Roslin her harp. If he hadn't Roslin wouldn't have any skills.

"Ride with me, you could use the fresh air," Robb said and Roslin wanted to protest, but it was a nice day. Robbie had fallen asleep again and was with his septa in the carriage. Roslin bit her lip. A horse ride sounded nice, but she didn't know how she felt about riding with Robb. And she certainly didn't want to ride with a stranger. Well, someone even more of a stranger than Robb.

"Alright," Roslin said and Robb helped her onto his horse. She flushed when he grabbed her waist. He got on behind her and Roslin got that warm feeling again. He was very warm. Odd considering he was from the North. Roslin stiffened when Robb put his arms around her to take the reins.

"Relax," Robb said, "If you don't the horse will sense your tension and will tense up as well."

"Alright," Roslin said and let her shoulders drop down, but that only made her lean in even more into Robb. She tried to move again, but Robb put his hand around her waist keeping her there.

"Relax," Robb said again and clicked his heels and they were off.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The wind was flowing through her hair. Her hair was probably getting in Robb's face, but she didn't care. They started to go faster.

"I'm flying!" Roslin exclaimed. "Robb, I'm flying!" Behind her Robb laughed. She didn't even realize she had called him by his name for the first time. She rode with him all day. They didn't say much. Stuck to small subjects and Robbie. Still, it was progress. When they finally stopped for the night Robb helped Roslin off the horse. Once she touched the ground she faltered. Unused muscles of her legs started to burn and she lost her footing. Robb caught her and before she could protest swung her up into her arms.

"I can walk," Roslin said, and Robb rolled his eyes.

"You just rode a horse for the first time, you are going to be very sore," Robb said, "Besides you are a tiny little thing."

"I am not tiny," Roslin said and Robb chucked.

"If you say so," Robb said and ordered a hot bath for Roslin to sooth her sore legs. Roslin didn't protest this time. A warm bath sounded nice. Roslin didn't have any ladies, the only other woman they traveled with was Robbie's septa. Roslin had never had ladies at her father's house and she never saw the use for them. So she undressed herself and got into the bath. The hot water soothed her aching muscles and Roslin closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Robbie was with Robb. She could hear her son's laughter. He was happy. No matter how she felt about her husband that is what truly mattered. When the water started to cool she tried to get out, but she found she could not. Her legs pained her when she attempted to get out.

"I'm sorry Roslin, I just needed to get Robbie's cloak, it is getting colder," Robb said coming into the room. Roslin's bath was covered by a screen. Roslin bit her lip. She didn't really have a choice did she? She could ask the innkeeper wife to help her out, but she rather not have anyone know she couldn't even get out of the bath.

"My lord? Robb?" Roslin spoke up.

"Yes?" Robb said back.

"I seem to not be able to stand, I am afraid the ride stiffened my legs quite a bit," Roslin said pushing her humiliation aside.

"Roslin, do you need help getting out of the bath?" Robb said and Roslin could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes," Roslin snapped.

"Well I think you should ask nicer than that," Robb said and Roslin could really hear the amusement now.

"Robb…" Roslin warned. She was not one for a temper, but her husband seemed to bring it out in her.

"I am only jesting," Robb said and started to walk over. Roslin pulled her knees closer to her covering up her nakedness. Robb appeared but averted his eyes. "You can look."

"I can't pick you up with your legs like that," Robb told her, "I will do my best not to look, but if you need help…"

"It's alright," Roslin said and slowly stretched her legs out. Robb walked over and slipped one hand under her legs and the other at her waist. Roslin put her arm around his shoulders and he picked her up as easily as a child. He put her on her feet and once she was able to stand he let go. He turned around and went and got her dressing gown. Robb still didn't look at her and she wrapped the robe around herself. "It's okay."

"I didn't see anything," Robb said.

"Just as well, my body isn't much to look at anyway, having Robbie took a toll on it," Roslin said and went to her trunk to find something to wear.

"I should have been there for him," Robb said softly. "I should have been there to speak up for you."

"Well, you weren't and there is no use on dwelling on things you cannot change," Roslin said getting tired of the brooding. "Are you planning on leaving your son again?"

"Never," Robb said his blue eyes so intense Roslin felt she should look away.

"Good." Roslin finally said.

"And when it comes to Robbie's wellbeing your word is mine," Robb said and knowing they were in desperate need of a change of subject asked, "Ready to ride again tomorrow? Your muscles will adjust with time. I don't mind carrying you. You are quite a tiny thing."

"I'm not tiny," Roslin said just like before, "Maybe perhaps you are too tall."

"Uh-huh," Robb said and a hint of a smile was on both of their faces.

The next morning Roslin looked up at the horse. Did it get even bigger? Perhaps she was a bit on the short side, but she was certain the horse grew overnight. All of a sudden hands were on her waist and she was lifted up onto the horse. "Up you go." Robb's voice said. Robb got up behind her and handed her the reins. "Here."

"Are you sure?" Roslin asked with wide eyes. "I never…"

"Just try not to kill us," Robb said and clicked his heels.

….

 **I hope that some of you liked it. Like I said my modern viewing played things out differently. Looking back I probably just should have left it out but as Lady Olenna said once the milk is out there is no use trying to squeeze it back up the utter – or something like that. Anyway thank you for reviewing, faving, and reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing…**

 **No flames please. A crack fic with my need for a happy endings. I wrote this a while ago and have watched numerous theory videos.**

Robb couldn't help but smile at Roslin's wide eyes when they first entered the city. She was sitting behind him this time. Her arms around his waist. As the weeks had gone on they had become more comfortable with one another. She didn't tense as much around him and Robb sought out her company rather than feeling obligated too. Robb turned and looked at her expression. From the carriage window Robbie's eyes looked much the same.

"I thought King Landing was supposed to smell." Roslin said.

"It did until my brother and the Queen cleaned up the streets and helped the smallfolk, something their predecessors did not do." Robb explained.

"Who is coming?" Roslin asked.

"My sister Sansa and her husband. We have been trying to find Bran, Rickon, and Arya for so long. But they are not dead. I know that. I can feel it."

"I never said that I was sorry about your mother," Roslin said.

"She is with my father now," Robb said somberly.

"I heard your sister named her daughter after her," Roslin said.

"She did," Robb said. "But no more talk of sad things. I am anxious for you to meet my brother."

"I'm nervous, what if he doesn't like me?" Roslin said.

"No one could ever not like you, your heart is too kind," Robb said and Roslin blushed.

They rode further into the city and finally reached the castle. Roslin saw two figures waiting on the steps. Both were wearing red and black. The colors of a Targaryen. Robb got off the horse first and helped Roslin down. Roslin went over to the carriage and lifted Robbie out of it. His blue eyes were wide with fear. This place was so big.

"It will be okay," Roslin whispered and Robbie nodded. Roslin kissed his round cheek before setting him down and taking his hand. They caught up with Robb and the three of them bowed to the King and Queen.

"Robb," The man, Jon it must be said, and hugged his brother.

"Your grace," Robb said and Jon slapped his shoulder.

"Jon," Jon corrected and looked at Roslin and Robbie, "And who is this?"

"May I present my wife Roslin and my son Robbie," Robb said and Roslin and Robbie bowed again.

"It is an honor to meet you," Roslin said hoping that her voice didn't betray her nervousness.

"The honor is mine," Jon said smiling at her, "This is my aunt Queen Daenerys."

"You're beautiful," Robbie said looking at the Queen. She smiled fondly at the little boy.

"Thank you," Daenerys said and kneeled so they were eye level, "Aren't you a handsome lord?" Robbie turned and hid his face in Roslin's skirts. "Hello Roslin. It is nice to meet you."

"You as well, your grace," Roslin said again hoping her voice was steady.

"Dany, please," Dany said kindly. She was around the same age as Roslin but had a grace of someone far older. "Come, let's get you settled." Dany took Robbie's other hand as they walked down the hall. They made their way into the empty throne room. Roslin had heard of the Iron Throne. Forged with swords of men Aegon had defeated. But there wasn't like she had read. Instead of one throne there were two identical thrones made of steel. Equal in greatness. As they came closer Roslin could see the carvings on the chairs. It was of Jon and Dany's adventures.

"Can I sit on one?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie!" Roslin objected. "Your graces…"

"Pay no mind," Dany soothed over. "Come." Dany took Robbie by the hand and she sat down on her throne and pulled him onto her lap.

"Mama, do you see me?" Robbie said excited.

"I do," Roslin said smiling at him. "Now come on. We need to see where we are staying."

"Alright…" Robbie said with a frown and got off Dany's lap.

"Is Sansa here yet?" Robb asked falling into step with Jon as the woman walked ahead each holding one of Robbie's hands.

"No, she is due tomorrow, the journey is taking longer because she is with child again," Jon replied. "She shouldn't even be traveling and I know this place will bring back bad memories."

"Sansa is your sister and wanted to be here for you," Robb reminded him. "Any word on the others?"

"We think we might have found Rickon in Skagos, I sent Ser Davos after him a few weeks ago," Jon said, "Bran is still beyond the wall and Arya…we have no clue."

"They will find their way back." Robb said firmly.

"I hope so," Jon said and sighed.

"What?" Robb said and stopped walking.

"Davos has a price for looking," Jon said, "Shireen, Stannis' daughter. He wants Bran or Rickon for her. He wants her safe. I agreed. I hate that I am trading my family like cattle."

"Sansa is happy, and you needed the Tyrell support," Robb reminded him, "Besides you gave Sansa the choice to marry Willas, you didn't order it. I know you will give Rickon the same curtesy. They are both young they will get time to know each other before they wed. What about you? Any matches for you?" Jon looked uncomfortable.

"Doran Martell is sending Arianne Martell in his place as she is going to be the next ruler of Dorne. Some of her cousins are accompanying her. Obella Sand is 17 and supposed to be very beautiful." Jon told him.

"What is with the face?" Robb said noticing his brother's strange expression, "Did you want to marry Dany?"

"No, no, I love her dearly, but she is my aunt. The only connection to my father. Besides, interfamily marriages is rumored to be what caused the Targaryen madness. I just needed my _aunt_ , my father's sister. If that makes sense" Jon said shaking his head. "Dany feels the same."

"Then what is it?" Robb inquired.

"I have loved before and she died. And the last time a Dornish woman married a Targaryen she was raped and murdered." Jon answered.

"Do you fear things will repeat themselves?" Robb asked.

"I do, and my wife will never hold the title of Queen. She will be the mother to the next King, but never Queen. What if the Martell's don't like that? Or what if other noble families get upset that I married an illegitimate girl rather than one of their heirs?" Jon said and rubbed his temples. "It is hard trying to please everyone, but we owe Dorne a great deal. I owe Elia to honor her family."

"It's good that you are trying, not many rulers before you did," Robb said. "History won't repeat itself, you are too smart for that. And the Queen is too smart for that. Is Dany ever going to marry?"

"She doesn't see the point. She can't have children, which I know kills her," Jon said regretfully, "It is up to me." Robb pitied his brother. His life had changed completely when the truth of his parentage came out. It was easier being a lord's bastard that was for sure. But Jon was a natural leader, and with Dany at his side the two of them will do great things. "Dany is content with numerous lovers. She loves the freedom that being unwed brings."

"Good. We better catch up to them." Robb said and Jon led him to the quarters where Robb would be staying. When they reached the rooms they found Dany on the ground playing with Robbie.

"Shhh…" Dany said putting a finger to her lips. She nodded to the bedroom. Robb went to look and saw Roslin fast asleep. Robb carefully went over and removed her shoes. He covered her with the blanket. She rolled over in her sleep, but didn't wake. Gods be good was she beautiful.

"Stop staring and let her sleep," Jon's voice said from the doorway.

"Shut up," Robb said quietly and followed his brother out with Dany at his heels holding Robbie's hand.

"Oh, I might just have to steal him," Dany whispered to Robb. Robbie was going on and on about King's Landing.

"Come on," Jon said, "I want to show you something." He led them out into the gardens. In one corner of the forest Jon had planted a Weirwood Tree. Jon might live in the South and a Southern King, but he will always be a Northern at heart.

"What is it?" Robbie said looking at the white tree. "Why is there a face in the tree? Is someone watching us?" Robb and Jon looked at each other not quite knowing how to answer.

"Will Roslin allow you to raise Robbie to worship the Old Gods?" Jon asked.

"I'm sure she won't object," Robb replied. "We will just teaching him about both. Have him choose when he is older. What about you?"

"The same I bet," Jon said. "I am going to plant more trees in the Kingswood. Make this place feel like home."

…

His sister was beautiful. Roslin was standing next to Robb as a carriage engraved with roses pulled up three days later. The King and Queen were on Robb's other side. Robbie was holding Dany's hand. The boy was practically glued to her side, and the Queen didn't mind at all. Sansa got out first and then put her hand out for her husband to take. It was known that Willas Tyrell had greatly injured his leg some years before and relied on a cane. Last a little redheaded girl jumped out of the carriage.

"Uncle Jon!" Little Catelyn cried out and ran to her uncle. Jon laughed and caught her. He kissed her cheek. He smiled at Sansa and Willas who grinned back. "And don't even think about bowing to me."

"Robb," Sansa said looking at her brother for the first time in 5 years.

"Sansa," Robb said and Sansa ran at him much like Catelyn had run to Jon. "Oh, sister. It is good to see you." He could feel the hardness of her belly. Hard to believe his little sister was the mother of two.

"You too, this is my husband Willas and Little Catelyn," Sansa introduced. Willas was her third husband, but he looked at Sansa like she was the most beautiful thing on earth. Robb thanked the old god and the new that Sansa was happy.

"I am sorry I didn't get to High Garden sooner, I had to…well this is my wife Roslin and my son Robbie." Robb said.

"It is great to meet you," Sansa said.

"You must be tired," Dany said, "I'll show you to your rooms and then join us in the garden?"

Before anyone could say anything else someone came over to Jon and handed him a letter. As he read it over his eyes widened. Then he broke out into a grin.

"What is it?" Dany asked.

"They…they found Rickon. He is on his way here." Jon said in disbelief and Sansa's eyes started to water and Robb felt himself getting choked up as well.

"We found Rickon," Robb said in awe. Willas was now hugging Sansa who was now crying tears of joy.

"When does he arrive?" Dany asked.

"A fortnight at the latest, I'm sorry Dany. I know we wanted to have the coronation in three days…" Jon said.

"No, no I want all of your family to be here," Dany said.

"We are your family too," Sansa corrected. Dany smiled.

"Come here," Dany said and hugged Sansa. Kings Landing was relatively close to High Garden and Robb knew Jon and Dany had visited Sansa a few times before.

"And how is my first husband?" Sansa asked.

"Our Lord Hand is generously dealing with affairs of state so we can have family time," Dany informed her. "But he will join us for dinner."

"Robbie, this is your cousin, Catelyn," Robb said nodding to Catelyn. Robbie walked over and studied her carefully.

"Do you want to play with me?" Robbie asked.

"What do you want to play?" Catelyn said in response.

"When I run, you try and catch me," Robbie told her and then started to run. Catelyn looked at her parents.

"You better run after him, Sweetling," Sansa said and Catelyn started chasing after him.

"Not so fast!" Catelyn yelled her small legs going as fast as they could. Roslin and Sansa followed them.

"Poor boy, Catelyn has never played a game she hasn't won," Willas said and they laughed.

"Your graces," A kingsguard said coming over. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but the Lord Hand needs to speak with you."

"We must go, but we will see you again at the feast," Jon said and he and Dany left with the kingsguard. Willas and Robb walked in the direction of where their wives and children went. They were in the gardens. Catelyn was beaming and Robbie was frowning. It seemed Little Cat had won. When Cat spotted her father she grinned and ran to him. She stopped just short of leaping at Willas and took his hand instead. Willas sat down on a chair next to Sansa and pulled the little girl onto his lap on his good leg. He reached across the table for Sansa's hand. She smiled and placed her hands in his. Willas in turn kissed her hand. It was a beautiful moment. They obviously loved each other. Robb realized he was staring and looked away. To his surprise Roslin's eyes were also focused on his sister and husband. She quickly turned to Robbie. But Robb saw the look of longing in her eyes. Longing to have that love and affection. Roslin must have felt Robb's gaze and looked over at him. She smiled timidly and patted the ground next to her gesturing for him to sit.

That night when everyone retired instead of edging to one side of the bed to sleep Robb laid down near the middle. He always ended up there anyway. Every time he and Roslin shared a bed they started on opposite sides only to be tangled together by morning. Roslin approached the bed and raised her eyebrow at him. Robb sat up and pulled her into bed. Roslin let out a soft shriek and bounced onto the bed. She laid down, but like Robb stayed towards the middle. Robb pulled the blankets over them and gathered Roslin close to him. She stiffened at first. He had expected that. Roslin was not used to affection. Her father didn't show her any and Robb hadn't either. But she relaxed and closed her eyes. Robb drifted off too. Both of them had smiles on their lips.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following, and if you would like to leave a comment, again no flames don't like don't read, I would like that very much.**


End file.
